


i love you

by LordLoozer



Series: Leopika week 2020 <3 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff, first "i love you's", lolz, this is kinda like rlly domestic for them so that's why i'm saying it's an au lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Leorio tells Kurapika "I love you" for the first time!
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika week 2020 <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i am posting not 30 minutes before midnight!

Leorio and Kurapika have been dating for a hefty amount of time now. Once they made it official, Leorio lost track of the time they spent together. (As did Kurapika.) The amount of time they had spent had been great, yes, but Leorio had left something unsaid. Like how he was hopelessly in love with Kurapika. Leorio had always been respectful of boundaries in any of his relationships, his top priority always being his partner’s comfort. Him and Kurapika had shared some rather intimate moments but yet he hasn’t said “I love you.” 

Those three words were enough to send quite the shiver down Leorio’s spine, he worried over what Kurapika would say if he said that to him. Would he say it back? Would he tell him that he thought it was too early?

_ Not now, this is a really bad time for this _ . Leorio attempted to shove the anxious thoughts out of his head before turning his attention back to his boyfriend, sitting on the other side of the couch. His hair pulled back into a rather messy bun, that trademark red diamond earring glittering against his neck, his pale gray eyes fixed intently on the TV screen. Leorio had long forgotten the movie they were watching and had now focused his entire attention on his boyfriend.  _ I love you _ . Leorio thought to himself, at least he thought he did.

Kurapika visibly tensed and Leorio noticed his face flush almost instantly. “O-oh fuck did I say that out loud?” Leorio stumbled over his words, his tongue felt too big for his mouth. “Fuck I’m sorry Kurapika, it’s ok if you don’t say it back-” Leorio pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. 

He felt the panic rise as his heart rate increased. He snapped his head toward Kurapika when he heard him clear his throat. Brushing a stray piece of hair away, Kurapika spoke. “I, uh, love you too.” Leorio stared, Kurapika turned to look at him and held his gaze. 

The blonde offered a small smile and the one he was met with was a big dorky grin. Leorio was so incredibly happy right now, he couldn't hold it all in. He lunged towards his boyfriend and wrapped him into a hug, peppering his face with sloppy kisses. 

Kurapika giggled as Leorio smothered him with affection. “I.” Leorio kissed his forehead. “Love.” A kiss to his nose. “You.” Leorio pecked him on the lips, then pulled Kurapika close to him. Kurapika laughed again and Leorio felt himself melt. Kurapika weaseled his way out of Leorio’s warm grasp to kiss Leorio on the forehead properly. “I love you too.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Leorio and buried his face into the crook of the brunette’s neck. 

Leorio’s dorky grin was still plastered on his face as he got comfortable again, Kurapika still sitting in his lap, they made themselves comfortable and continued watching their movie. Kurapika put his ear to Leorio’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. Leorio began to run his fingers through the blonde's soft, golden hair, humming a song he didn’t know. Leorio couldn’t have asked for a better outcome, or a better boyfriend. He was content, not a worry in the world. Moments later, he looked down to find that Kurapika was asleep. He smiled down at his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. Moving again to get more comfortable Leorio closed his eyes, and held Kurapika close before drifting off himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! any and all feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
